


Just a Trim

by TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Haircuts, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Kawaki needs a haircut and isn't happy about getting a new stylist, at least at first.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 13





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:**

> This was just really short. For what reason? No idea, I just like Kawaki's hair and KawaBoru ^^

Kawaki was stuck, staring at the floor with his mouth hanging open as he listened to the woman on the phone telling him that his usual hairstylist had up and quit the salon and he was left with a situation. What was he going to do? He’d been getting the same woman to cut his hair for four years, he couldn’t trust anyone else. 

“Everyone else is booked until the middle of next week at the earliest. Except for our newest addition who came in as Milo’s replacement. He’s really good. If you’re in a rush, you should give him a shot. He’s young, but he has skills.”

Mouth opening and snapping shut again, Kawaki huffed, at a loss. He was always last minute with his appointments but when he needed his hair cut, he needed it cut. That was  _ now.  _ Could he really trust some inexperienced newcomer though? He didn’t have a choice but to risk it. 

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” He said before hanging up the phone and groaning. 

This was just his luck. 

Knowing he couldn’t very well knock the guy if he hadn’t given him a chance, Kawaki didn’t let himself judge him beforehand—even though he wanted to talk shit as he got ready and then still as he drove his motorcycle all the way to the salon. He was only particular about a select few things and his hair was at the top of the list. 

There were just the average amount of cars in the parking lot when Kawaki arrived, the people there having their own appointments that they’d no doubt made in advance unlike him. Milo has always accommodated him, knowing how he was, so he wasn’t sure what he was going to do anymore. Parking where he always did, Kawaki took his helmet off and then got off of the bike. His hair was a mess now but he probably wouldn’t want to put the helmet on once it was fresh—at least if this kid did a good job. 

Kawaki walked inside and stopped by the front desk where the receptionist pointed him back to Milo’s old booth. It was empty, but he went over and took a seat, staring at himself in the mirror while waiting on the hair boy. He felt like shit because he looked like shit and was just before asking to have the mess shaved off completely. It should have gotten cut over a week before now. 

His eyes raised slightly when somebody appeared behind him and he took in the young blond guy. His hair was nice, a short spiky style on top with a high fade. He had pretty blue eyes and a big grin as he stared at Kawaki through the mirror. Kawaki wasn’t sure how to feel about him doing his hair.  _ Yet _ . 

“You must be Kawaki,” He said, cheekier than anyone Kawaki had ever seen before. “I’m Boruto. It’s my first day.”

_ First day? Shit.  _ Kawaki tried not to let his discomfort show but Boruto picked up on it and laughed. 

“Just because it’s my first day here doesn’t mean you’re the first client I’ve ever had. Relax. I’ll take care of you.”

That was easier said than done but Kawaki took a deep breath to calm himself as Boruto grabbed a styling cape and put it over him, snapping it together at the back of his neck. He then reached for a comb and started brushing the mess that was Kawaki’s hair. The top was far too long now and even the undercut had grown out and looked ridiculous. 

“Are we going to touch this style up? I can see that it suits you well. You went all one length here,” He said as his thumbs brushed around his head where the undercut was. “But I think we should do a mid fade. It will be a knock out for sure.”

He was getting more excited by the moment and Kawaki wasn’t sure if he should be worried or amused. “We can try the fade, I’m up to it.” Kawaki shrugged and the blond’s grin broadened as his blue eyes met his through the mirror. 

Boruto’s fingers then moved to Kawaki’s beard and tugged gently. “This is just my opinion, but I think this is a little longer than it should be too. How about I trim it up for you?”

He didn’t usually keep a beard of any kind, he just hadn’t shaved recently. “I’m gonna shave later. Probably.”

With a snicker, Boruto shook his head, grin never fading. “No way. It has a lot of potential, just let me take care of it. Okay?”

Kawaki shrugged again and decided to let him do as he pleased. Either he would love it and be back or he’d hate it and talk shit for the unforeseeable future. 

“So how was your day?” He asked as he got his clippers and looked through the variety of guards he had. 

“Shitty. Have you seen me?” Kawaki snorted and the blond hummed, still as happy as ever. 

“You look great to me.” He said before turning the clippers on and pushing his head down gently. 

Boruto was very professional and definitely knew what he was doing, working the fade up quickly without letting Kawaki take a peek. He’d changed guards a few times and then again before moving to work on the beard. Boruto was particular, constantly moving while taking his time as well. He was smooth and gentle enough to have Kawaki completely relaxed. 

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be great,” Boruto mused once he cut the clippers off and started repositioning the chair, tilting it back and placing a towel behind Kawaki’s neck before getting him to rest his head back on the sink. “Comfy?”

“Mmhmm.” Kawaki closed his eyes and Boruto chuckled as he turned on the water then proceeded to wash his hair. 

Kawaki liked the way Boruto worked. He’d been so accustomed to Milo that he hadn’t been willing to use anyone else for those four years, and though he hadn’t gotten to see how Boruto’s work had turned out yet, he was sure he was going to like it. 

His fingers felt amazing massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo in, and the feel of his undercut cut nice and short was everything he wanted. The wash was over far too soon, and Boruto continued to keep Kawaki facing away from the mirror while he worked on drying and styling his hair. 

“Wow, you’re kinda gorgeous,” Boruto said unabashedly, blue eyes bright as he stood before Kawaki, forcing his head to tip back. “I just need to touch up around the beard, and you’ll be perfect.”

“You don’t have to do—”

“Yes, let me.” Boruto was already working a thin layer of shaving cream around his beard, edging it up to his liking. Kawaki didn’t complain too much, he quite liked having Boruto so close. 

He had beautiful skin, clean-shaven, a bright, white smile, and alluring eyes that somehow appeared to sparkle. He smiled so much, and he smelled amazing. It didn’t take too long of Kawaki staring for him to realize that Boruto was his type.

Once the shave was finished, Boruto used a small towel to clean Kawaki’s face and neck of any residue and hair and then grinned wide. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Boruto laughed and finally turned the chair around so Kawaki could see. He could only whistle, impressed at how great a job Boruto had done. The top wasn’t too long or too short, the fade far exceeded his expectations, and somehow, Kawaki now preferred himself with a beard.

“Damn,” he mumbled with raised brows and looked through the mirror to meet Boruto’s gaze. “You’re not too bad, huh?”

“Are you kidding? I’m the shit.” Boruto winked at him and Kawaki turned to face him with an amused smirk. “I’ll be happy to work you in any time.” 

“They warned you about me?” He chuckled and Boruto moved to add the towel in his hands to the soiled towed basket, joining him in laughter.

“Maybe. And I don’t mind, promise.”

“Because I’m kinda gorgeous?” Kawaki challenged, curious as to how Boruto would respond.

The blond peeked over at him, cheeks heating up slightly as he smiled. “Maybe.”

That was all Kawaki needed to hear to decide that he’d definitely be back, and he’d be getting more than a haircut next time. 

  
  



End file.
